The prior application disclosed a double-story umbrella including an upper umbrella, and a lower umbrella detachably coupled with the upper umbrella and operatively opened to be a big umbrella having large shielding area. However, the upper umbrella still requires an upper shaft (1), an upper rib assembly (2) pivotally secured to the upper shaft (1), and an upper umbrella cloth (3) secured on the upper rib assembly (2) for constructing the upper umbrella, which may increase the production complexity, cost, and operational inconvenience.
The present inventors have found the drawbacks of the prior application and invented the present economic double-story umbrella.
The object of the present invention is to provide an economic double-story umbrella including: an upper umbrella formed by an upper umbrella cloth; and a lower umbrella having a shaft and a rib assembly pivotally secured to the shaft for securing a lower umbrella cloth on the rib assembly; having an upper buckling member formed on the upper umbrella cloth and a lower buckling member formed on the lower umbrella cloth coupled with the upper buckling member for forming the double-story umbrella when opening the umbrella; whereby upon uncoupling of the upper and lower buckling members when closing the umbrella, the upper umbrella cloth will be compactly folded to enwrap the lower umbrella as folded for conveniently storing the umbrella.